


Petty Schemes

by IDetestTragedy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDetestTragedy/pseuds/IDetestTragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamamoto always has his way to sneak between Gokudera's legs or to get the petulant Storm guardian between his own legs. Reversible 5980 yaoi lime drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petty Schemes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is Amano Akira's
> 
> Author's Note: Just a drabble because I missed reversible 5980 pairing; unbeated work that adheres to British English (some spelling and punctuation differences, such as single quotations for normal speech)
> 
> Happy early Valentine, readers!

Noisy brats, imbeciles who couldn't follow instructions, sycophants around Tenth … all those were but a small portion of Gokudera's hate list. None of them had the slightest chance to exceed his contempt for a particular baseball idiot with his petty schemes, though.

It was one thing to pass his day quietly doing paperwork whilst inhaling the aroma of his espresso mixed with the smoke from his cigarette, and then suddenly a goof with a broad smile spreading above that scarred chin barged inside his office, making small talks and shameless gropes to get himself between Gokudera's legs. But then it would be another story that on certain days, Shigure Kintoki would fall unceremoniously from Yamamoto's shoulder strap, and the klutzy owner would just _have_ _to_ bend to retrieve the sword, 'incidentally' flashing his bubble-butts on Gokudera's face. Nor did it help that those butts proved to be eager to grind themselves against Gokudera's crotch immediately afterwards.

Gokudera detested the fool who couldn't even pronounce his name right; yet, all the more, he abhorred how seductive 'Hayato' sounded when rolled upon the fool's tongue, slick with desire from their heated kisses. So, the petulant man would retaliate. No, not by articulating the imbecile's name in return—that'd be lame—but by shaking his hips more vigorously and rocking Yamamoto's body until even the sturdiest of mahogany desks threatened to collapse under their joint weight.

'And _they_ told me I was loud,' commented a passing Superbia Squalo, who shrugged and turned on his heels as soon as he had stuck the Varia report under the door of the Storm Guardian's office.

OWARI


End file.
